destruipdiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Samar Travéca Oxigenada
Samar Travéca Oxigenada (codnome de Sandra Marina Prado de Oliveira) é uma ex-professora e pedagoga de Ribeirão Preto que mais recentemente só se tornou famosa por ser a primeira mulher original á se tornar um travesti após implantar um pênis em uma cirurgia realizada na Europa e assim se tornando também a primeira FtM (Female to Male) a realizar uma cirurgia de troca de sexo não exatamente para se tornar uma mulher a se tranformar em homem e sim em um travéco (coisa nunca vista antes, pois quem imaginaria que alguém faria este tipo de transformação) e assim sugerindo que na realidade seria FtT (Female to Tranny) em vez de FtM. Biografia Nascida em Ribeirão Preto supostamente em 17 de Janeiro de 1955 (que importa isso!), Samar começou sua carreira de professora após se formar no magistério, pois durante mais de 20 anos foi professora em diversas escolas e chegando até mesmo a diretoria de uma escola publica e isso tudo na sua cidade. Considerada uma falsa profissional em sua área, era muito controversa já que tinha o costume de abusar de sua autoridade como professora por exemplo, embora nunca houve relato de agressão fisíca por parte da mesma em seus alunos, costumava usar de outros meios e até mesmo deixava outros de seus alunos a atacarem um determinado colega influênciados por esta víbora que tinha como caracteristicas rebaixar e constranger certos de seus alunos que não lhe agradavam na presença de seus colegas de sala de aula com o intuito de fazê-los se sentirem humilhados e até mesmo facilitando pra que os outros podessem massacra-los de forma suja e covarde e suas vítimas eram geralmente os alunos mais inseguros. Após muitas controvérsias por parte da mesma, foi banida do cargo de professora não podendo mais exercer a profissão chegando a ser diretora de uma escola pública (cujo nome não citado) e chegando até mesmo a se prostituir depois de ter reencontrado uma conhecida que abriu um puteiro (que também funciona como casa de swinger) o Triângulo Verde Bordel chegando a vadiar....digo,trabalhar por 6 mêses mas neste estabelecimento usando o codnome de Loira Psicopata ''também aprontou feio e foi demitida. Assim depois, decidiu então uma nova vida, pois no período que trabalhou por lá ela conheceu os T-lovers (homens admiradores de travécos) e muitos deles literalmente a confundiam com um travesti (pensavam que a Samar era um porque é muito parecida com uma trava), e vendo que esse grupo de homens foi crescendo no mercado que então teve a idéia de se tornar uma travéca, mas como era mulher ela teve que ao menos que fazer uma cirúrgia de troca de sexo (mais pecisamente dos genitaís) para então se tornar definitivamente um travesti foi daí que começou a colocar essa idéia em prática decidindo então por fazer tal operação de mudança de sexo. A operação e a vida como mulher transformada em travéco Sandra viajou então pra Europa e fazer tal operação, implantando um pinto e as bolas que era de um MtF e então se tornando definitivamente a primeira mulher FtT da história, um marco !! Um novo gênero criado e a ser defendido pela ideologia de gênero: a primeira mulher a se tranformar em um travéco mirando o mercado dos T-Lovers publico pelo qual ganhou muita simpatia. Entretanto devido a idade avançada da mesma,não pode ter mais ereções e a razão pela qual fez essa operação justamente para meter a rola obter relações sexuais com diversos públicos que procuram travestis para transar, principalmente os T-Lovers e por isso então que necessariamente a mesma precise tomar viagra pro seu membro poder subir . Mãe de três filhos já adultos, com isso após a implantação de uma pica que era de um transsexual MtF no lugar onde havia sua buceta um buraco membro pelo qual acabou se apegando como se fosse seu próprio filho e assim chamando seu pauzão como seu quarto filho chamando-o também como Filhotão, Pingulão, Brinquedo, etc. Contudo isso, Sandra que já era uma pessoa falsa e igualmente uma loira falsa, agora também passa a ser uma mulher falsa Por que o codnome ''Samar Travéca Oxigenada e o que significa? Sandra resolveu se prostiuir como um travéco podendo ser comida ou comer alguém. Mas como todo ou toda profissional da zona prescisava de um codnome (ou nome de trabalho) Samar começou a pensar em um vários desses e estudar cada um deles, até que veio a sua mente suja um ridículo nome lindo apelido no qual é o Samar ''mas qual é o signíficado deste nome ? Acredita-se que Samar foi tirado dos 2 primeiros nomes da trava: ''Sa de Sandra ''e ''Mar ''de ''Marina é uma das principais motivações da escolha deste codnome, mas nada de tão confidêncial, pois o Sa ''poderia significar ''Sociedade anônima e Mar de mar aquele famoso grande corpo de água salgada cercado por terra em parte ou em totalidade. Já o Travéca Oxigenada ''seria uma espécie de codsobrenome em que ''Travéca ''significaria que ela seria um travesti e ''Oxigenada ''por possuir cabelos loiros oxigenados. Samar agora só faz programas por diversão Mais recentemente em 2019 a Samar desistiu de se prostituir profissionalmente como uma travesti e apartir de agora o fará apenas como um hobby, sem empresário,sem custos (sem pagar a mesma por programas), sem nada. Samar até desativou definitivamente seu blog profissional que usava para divulgar suas redes sociais como forma de contato dos como uma forma de atrair mais clientes e apenas agora pra conhecer parceiros para novas experiências. Assim também deixando de ser Samar (seu nome de trabalho) e voltando a ser Sandra, mas aí quem quizer decide se que continuar a chama-la de Samar ou Sandra,tanto faz. Vida pessoal, personalidade, distorção de relatos sobre aventura com clientes e Pessoas relacionadas Vida Pessoal Enquanto era um individuo do sexo feminino cujo o nome era (e ainda é) Sandra, Samar teve três filhos, são dois rapazes e uma moça e pouco se sabe sobre eles e tão pouco ainda se sabe sobre o pai deles (se era marido dela, ou mãe solteira,divorciada,viúva,etc.) mas isso tanto importa. O fato é que após a implantação de um pipizão que nem dela era (era de um MtF) ela também o adotou o membro como se fosse seu próprio filho chegando até mesmo a chamá-lo de filhotão. Outro fato que se sabe é que ela (enquanto trabalhou na área da educação e era mulher) é que teve um caso com um tal de Amarildo e só o que se sabe deste sujeito é que ele foi diretor da Escola Adventista de Ribeirão Preto e que o mesmo já faleceu. Não se sabe em quando exatamente ocorreu o caso entre os dois e quando durou, oque vamos tratar mais detalhes nos parágrafos abaixo deste artigo. Fora o fato que Sandra em seu perfil deletado do Xhamster (um famoso site de sacanagem do Chipre) conta mais detalhes da vida de Amarildo do periodo em que supostamente pulou a cerca com o mesmo até sua morte e além disso ela se deticou o relato ao falecido. Mais recentemente Samar também se relacionou com um velho senhor comerciante ''e boa pinta em Ribeirão Preto, entretanto só oque se sabe é que seu nome é Jaime Barros, porém não a tantas informações sobre o mesmo mas o relacionamento durou apenas na temporada de 2018 e já terminaram sabe-se lá motivo ainda que muito provavelmente deve ter descoberto que Sandra era FtT e q se prostituia como travesti sem o conhecimento dele ou não tinha conhecimento que a mesma virou um travéco e acabou descobrindo das piores maneiras possíveis. Personalidade Tanto sendo ela como Samar ou Sandra oque importa isso é o mesma fulana é descrita como uma pessoa falsa, inescropulosa, abusiva, psicopata, anti-ética e prepotente. Uma sujeita que, segundo relatos quando professora conseguia influênciar alunos á praticarem bullyng com um determinado colega um que ela desteste mais talvez um que seja mais inseguro que dê pra se aproveitar do mesmo com mais facilidade, constrangendo-o em público oque é crime mas sua vítima pode não ter este conhecimento oque facilita mais ainda para seus abusos. E tudo ainda não se importanto com quem é afetado ou pejudicado por ele ela (no caso suas vítimas) só se importanto com ninguém a não ser a mesma, pois além de tudo também é uma pessoa muito egocêntrica com mânia de grandeza. Pois é a Samar Sandra pra conseguir oque quer nem mesmo se preocupa se isso for fuder ferir alguém, não se importa com isso, é por maldade mesmo que comete tudo qualquer tipo de ruindade porque é uma pessoa ruím. Ou seja não foi a toa e por acaso que enquanto foi puta feminina no Triângulo Verde Bordel, como já se sabe usou o codnome de trabalho Loira Psicopata ''porque de fato é uma pessoa com psicopatia. Distorção de relatos sobre aventura com clientes Em sua conta já extinta do Xhamster, Samar postou dois relatos que envolveram a mesma em programas com clientes sendo um intitulado ''Meus quatro amores (relatos de uma trava) e o outro Mais um cliente especial da Samar: Amarildo ''que de fato aconteceram,porém ambos os relatos não se tratam de "programas" sendo que o primeiro nada mais se trata de um encontro bolado pela Samar juntamente com seu empresário na casa do mesmo onde convidaram 4 de seus ex-alunos para uma suruba e o outro pra contar a história de um cliente cujo era diretor de uma escola em Ribeirão Preto que a contratou pra fazer um programa como travesti sendo que na realidade ela teve um caso com este mesmo sujeito quando ainda era mulher e bem depois da morte dele, é que Sandra implantou seu pingulão,saiba mais sobre os relatos nos subtitulos abaixo: A suruba com ex-alunos Em sua antiga e já deletada conta num certo site de putaria Xhamster, Samar relata ter participado de várias orgias com 5 de seus ex-alunos, porém á coisas muito estranhas neste relato intitulado ''Meus quatro amores (relatos de uma trava) como por exemplo o fato em que no mesmo é mencionado que ela praticou outras orgias anteriores com esses cinco de seus ex-alunos mas que a muito tempo não pratica mais quais quer tipos de sacanagens com os mesmos citados porque parte deles estão se relacionando com pessoas do sexo feminino,são casados e até mesmo algum desses já constitui uma familia. Mas se teve vários programas anteriores se só é mencionado este relato específico esses indìviduos e se já praticou a muitos anos atrás se ela só iniciou sua carreira em programas no Triângulo Verde Bordel inaugurado em 2017? A verdade mesmo é que a Sandra (ou Samar) distorceu um pouco o Meus quatro amores (relatos de uma trava) como uma forma de atrair mais clientes e oferecer o melhor serviço de programas de travestis tanto que ela em seu antigo blog de trabalho d travéco oferencendo programas ela postou postagens onde ela menciona os clientes que aprovaram seus trabalho como uma travesti, entretanto não queira dizer que este fato nunca ocorreu tanto que um dos supostos clientes, Vinicius Ramos de Queirós conhecido como Savegnago e que também foi seu aluno mas que porém ela não menciona neste relato ainda sim esse mesmo afirma ter participado deste programa ao invés de Cristiano Luiz Tallieri, conhecido como Tianim (este sim mencionado pela trava no relato) e o mesmo Savegnago que revela as distorções feitas pela trava disse que este fulano era o único não presente dos mencionados pela Samar, acontece que ela havia tomado um porre e ficou alterada e alcoolizada. Em consequência de sua embriaguês ela começou a se lembrar deste tal de Tianim e quando Savegnago foi oferecer uma bebida pra trava que aceitou e agradeceu ele confundindo com o outro dizendo "Obrigada,Tianim!" Outros fatos desmentidos pelo Savegnago sobre este relato é que na verdade eles não a contratam para fazer um programa de orgias e que na verdade ela e seu empresário Jefferson Gabriel das Silva dos Santos conhecido como Jeff Dentinho (o mesmo que indicou os mesmos pra trava) pagaram e convidaram os outros quatros ali os quais são:Leitão,Saci,Pigmeu e o Savegnago para uma orgia na casa do empresário (claro que esses aceitaram) onde toda essa sacanagem aconteceu e foi essa a única orgia que fizeram entre eles e o motivo pelo qual ela fez foi como se fosse uma estratégia de Marketing da Trava,pois após ter feito uma cirurgia de implante de pau e bolas para começar a fazer programas profissionais como travesti, Sandra para conseguir clientes fez esta orgia pra depois relata-la na sua conta excluida do Xhamster e anexa-la em um link do seu blog e foi oque ocorreu,no entanto essa foi a única vez em que ela participou de uma suruba com Jeff e os outros quatros de seus ex-alunos. Sobre seu relato do seu caso com Amarildo Segundo seu relato intitulado Mais um cliente especial da Samar: Amarildo ''com Amarildo que como já se sabe é um já falecido e ex-diretor da escola Adventista de Ribeirão Preto, Samar teve um caso conjugal e sigiloso com este homem, mas assim como no relato envolvendo 5 de seus ex-alunos, não é foi da forma que ela relata em sua versão primeiro porque até Amarildo falecer Sandra ainda não havia implantado seu pingulão (como mencionado pela mesma no relato em que já era um travesti quando se envolveu com este sujeito) e depois uma ex-funcionária da escola Adventista contou que ninguém sabia deste caso extraconjugal tão pouco os detalhes das intimidades que ela conta lá em ''Mais um cliente especial da Samar: Amarildo,''até os podres do Amarildo virem atona, logo ele que como um cidadão temente a Deus,casado e defensor da familia, da moral e dos bons costumes e derrepende quando a merda foi jogada no ventilador é revelado que além do envolvimento com a Samar caracterizando um adultério, foi acusado por crime de pedofilia e como uma fuga pra escapar dessas besteiras que o próprio cometeu, suicidou-se. Sendo então o fato de que diz ela que durante as íntimidades com Amarildo ela penetrava o seu membro no cú deste diretor (talves ela realmente quizesse ter feito isso) não é verídico e assim também como aquela versão rídicula do refrão da música ''Azul da cor do mar de Tim Maia que para quem não sabe,segundo ela naquele relato ficou assim: " A Samar é um Travesti, um travecão enorme ela é lá! Tem o maior pintão que eu ja vi! " Conclusão: A Samar, enquanto Sandra teve sim um caso com o diretor Amarildo, mas isso já se faz alguns anos isso tudo ainda antes do mesmo falecer e bem antes de implantar o seu pingulão que foi muito tempo depois. Pessoas relacionadas a Samar Ex-Alunos *'Jefferson Gabriel da Silva dos Santos (''Jeff Dentinho): Aluno da 4ªsérie da Sandra em 1999 na Escola Sebastião de Aguiar Azevedo. Jefferson ganhou este apelido Jeff Dentinho porque era dentuço quando criança e assim vindo a ser chamado de coelhinho da pascoa. Jefferson era um verdadeiro malandrinho que gostava de tirar proveito dos outros desde a infância e por isso que a Samar gostava do mesmo,até que quando ele s tornou adulto e começou a dar pequenos golpes,mas um dia ninguém mais queria cair nas malandragens deste fulano então vendo que não sobreviveria mais dessa forma resolveu então a chupar rola dos outros para sobreviver e oque pra ele foi bom pois isso ajudou a ajeitar os seus dentes da frente, mas é claro que isso só foi possível porque ele fazia boquete enquanto o pau de quem chupava estava duro e grosso. Foi vivendo de boquetes ate reencontrar a Sandra, que o convidou pra ser empresário da mesma que aceitou e até mesmo ofereceu como agradecimento pela oportunidade,sua casa pra ela realizar uma orgia com outros 4 de seus ex-alunos que são o Savegnago,Tiburcio,Pigmeu e o Leitão. Mas com a Samar desistindo de fazer programas passando apenas a meter como hobby pode ter voltado a pagar boquetes pra sobreviver, entretanto isso não é confidencial, talves deva pagar apenas para a Sandra. *'''Jefferson Tiburcio Tomazelli (Saci) : Outro ex-aluno da Sandra na 4ªsérie em 1999 na Escola Sebastião de Aguiar Azevedo é apelido de Saci por dois motivos; por ser levado e por ser afrodecendente. Tiburcio era um dos 3 Jeffersons além do Jeff Dentinho, o outro pouco conhecido era o Jefferson Fernando e ambos os três eventualmente eram vistos juntos e fazendo sabe-se lá oque entre eles. Tiburcio era uma besta de um neguinho que costumava socar a coluna apenas porque ele não ia com a cara de certos coleguinhas que ele detestava,pois é o moleque era um covardinho e mesmo assim foi detido como um dos 4 queridinhos da Samar que ela chamou de Meus Amores ''e sendo o único casado dessa lista. É pai de um menino cujo o nome não será citado por ser uma informação mais irrelevante. *'William Limeira do Nascimento (Leitão)': Este foi seu aluno na 4ªsérie em 1999 na Escola Sebastião de Aguiar Azevedo que chegou na metade daquele ano mas ainda sim Sandra teve uma certa simpatia pelo mesmo, até o recebeu melhor do que outro aluno sem dizer que ela o inclui entre os 4 de seus clientes que ela os chama de ''Meus amores. Hoje é casado e constitui familia e ainda sim participou daquela orgia que nada mais era do que uma estratégia de marketing pra Samar atrair clientes oque colocou em risco seu casamento, entretanto foi perdoado pela patroa sabendo que o mesmo fez para ganhar um dinheiro extra,entretanto o mesmo decidiu evitar definitivamente ter estes tipos de envolvimento com a Sandra pra que uma crise em sua família não ocorra mais. Categoria:Subcelebridades Categoria:Pessoas insignificantes Categoria:Pessoas despresíveis Categoria:Psicopatas Categoria:Loiras Oxigenadas Categoria:Travestis